Rage on (Single)
Rage on「レイジ オン」es un sencillo interpretado por la banda OLDCODEX, cuyo vocalista Tatsuhisa Suzuki es el seiyu de Makoto Tachibana. Fue lanzado el 17 de julio de 2013 y contiene el primer tema de apertura del anime Free!. Anime Edition 01. Rage on 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: Ta_2 　　　　Arrangement: Shimohata "Rio" Ryousuke 　02. Now I am 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: eba 　　　　Arrangement: eba 　03. Rage on (Instrumental) 　　　　Composition: Ta_2 　　　　Arrangement: Shimohata "Rio" Ryousuke Regular Edition 01. Rage on 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: Ta_2 　　　　Arrangement: Shimohata "Rio" Ryousuke 　02. Now I am 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: eba 　　　　Arrangement: eba 　03. Swamp 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: Hisashi Koyama 　　　　Arrangement: Hisashi Koyama Limited Edition CD 01. Rage on 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: Ta_2 　　　　Arrangement: Shimohata "Rio" Ryousuke 　02. Now I am 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: eba 　　　　Arrangement: eba 　03. Swamp 　　　　Lyrics: YORKE. 　　　　Composition: Hisashi Koyama 　　　　Arrangement: Hisashi Koyama DVD 01. Rage on (Music Video) 　02. Making of "Rage on" Music Video Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e hansha shiteku machi wo nade miseteta katamuku feintoburū nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki he tsunagatta Jinjō janai kanjō he to sainawareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye Freedom myself Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun he the sun is blazing on my armor furimuku ki mo nainda on your mark ato modori deki nai get set hibiku go |-| Kanji= Rage on 眩しい光 銳く目を背けるー瞬へ 反射してく町を撫でみせてた 傾くフェイントブルー 伸ばした僕の手は見たことない 景色へ繫がった 尋常じゃない感情へと 際なわれた the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees 憧れの季節嘆く without even saying goodbye Freedom myself Rage on 眩しい光 銳く目を背けるー瞬へ the sun is blazing on my armor 振り向く氣もないんだ on your mark 後戾りできない get set 響く go Full Version Romaji= Days confusion ever free come through my heart me wo somukeru isshun e hanshashiteku machi o igan de miseteta katamuku feintoburū tōmawari no saki de mieta niji wa jiyū e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way I want this momentary shots of fake scenes will it water down blinded past what was it for me, take away without even saying goodbye Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my flavor lost nowhere else to be what I want motometa mono wa nanda? find delight in this silent sagashiteta mirai e habataiteku tori o oikake nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on your bended knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye and bring me down Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be what I want te ni shita zero wa nanda? find delight in this siren tsunagareba so what a curious thing tarinai kotoba o umeru dake de are we all alone? “nothing" is this where we end? we’ll just go for a glory dazed Days confusion ever free come through my heart with my rage lost can I break in here? break... Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my armor furimuki himawanain da on your mark atomodori dekinai get set hibiku go |-| Kanji= Days confusion ever free come through my heart 目を背ける一瞬へ 反射してく街を歪んで見せてた 傾くフェイントブルー 遠回りの先で見えた虹は 自由へ繋がった 尋常じゃない渦中 劣等に苛まれた the way I want this momentary shots of fake scenes will it water down blinded past what was it for me, take away without even saying goodbye Rage on 眩しい光 鋭く目を背ける一瞬へ the sun is blazing on my flavor lost nowhere else to be what I want 求めたモノは何だ？ find delight in this silent 探してた未来へ羽撃いてく 鳥を追いかけ 伸ばした僕の手は見た事無い 景色へ繋がった 尋常じゃない渦中 劣等に苛まれた the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on your bended knees 憧れの季節嘆く without even saying goodbye and bring me down Rage on 眩しい光 鋭く目を背ける一瞬へ the sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be what I want 手にしたゼロは何だ？ find delight in this siren 繋がれば so what a curious thing 足りない言葉を埋めるだけで are we all alone? "nothing" is this where we end? we'll just go for a glory dazed Days confusion ever free come through my heart with my rage lost can I break in here? break… Rage on 眩しい光 鋭く目を背ける一瞬へ the sun is blazing on my armor 振り向き暇はないんだ on your mark 後戻りできない get set 響く go |-| Español= Días de confusión siempre libres llegan a través de mi corazón Al momento en que miraré a otro lado Mostrando una visión distorsionada del reflejo de la calle Inclinándose, el tenue azul Más allá del camino el arco iris que vimos está conectado con la libertad Un remolino inusual Atormentado por un complejo de inferioridad, la forma en que deseo esto Tomas momentáneas de escenas falsas harán que se diluya Pasado cegado Es lo que fue para mi, llevatelo sin siquiera decir adiós Rabia, la deslumbrante luz Bruscamente al momento en que miraré a otro lado El sol arde en mi sabor perdido en ningún otro lugar para estar Lo que quiero ¿Qué era lo que quería? Encontrar placer en este silencio Despegando hacia el futuro que buscaba Persiguiendo a los pájaros Cuando llego, mi mano a lo nunca he visto, ese paisaje, está conectada Un remolino inusual Atormentado por un complejo de inferioridad, la forma en que quieres esto ojos ansiosos eligieron el punto borroso en tus dobladas rodillas La temporada que anhelaba, lamentandola sin siquiera decir adiós y me lleva hacia abajo Rabia, la deslumbrante luz Bruscamente al momento en que miraré a otro lado el sol está ardiendo en mi fanático nada mejor para ser Lo que quiero, ¿que es esa nada que he obtenido? Encontrar placer en esta sirena Si estamos conectados, así que, qué cosa mas curiosa Con sólo decir las palabras que teníamos que decir ¿Estamos todos solos? "Nada" ¿Es aquí donde terminamos? Vamos a ir a por una gloria aturdida Días de confusión siempre libres llegan a través de mi corazón con mi rabia perdida ¿Puedo romperla aquí? Romper... Cover and Booklet Rage on 1.png Rage on 04.png Rage on 03.png Rage on 01-02.png Rage on 05.png Rage on 06.png Rage on 07.png Rage on 08.png Rage on 09.png Rage on 11.png Rage on 10.png Video Navegación Categoría:Opening